Today, access to the internet is typically provided by internet service providers (ISPs). Each ISP maintains a plurality of telephone numbers located across a region such that subscribers within the region will be able to access the ISP through a local telephone call without incurring any long distance telephone charges. ISPs may also maintain local telephone numbers outside of their main region of service in major cities or in other locations to which subscribers of the ISP are likely to travel. One or more toll-free telephone numbers are also maintained by ISPs for access where local service is not available. ISPs, however, typically charge a per minute fee for toll-free telephone access that may be expensive.
For a new subscriber, the ISP opens an account and suggests a local telephone number based on the subscriber's home or office address, which is used to access the internet. Typically, the subscriber configures a computer for internet access and as part of the configuration process enters the local telephone number suggested by the ISP. When logging onto the internet through the ISP, the subscriber's computer uses the local telephone number to connect to the internet, and thus the subscriber incurs either no local telephone charges or local toll telephone charges only.
By contrast, when the subscriber uses a portable computer, for example a laptop computer, and travels sufficiently far from the local telephone exchange associated with the telephone number of the ISP for which the mobile computer is configured, the subscriber's local access telephone number may not work. Then, the subscriber has three options: 1) configure the portable computer with an area code prepended to the local access telephone number; 2) configure the portable with a toll-free telephone number provided by the ISP; or 3) call the ISP to determine whether or not there is a local access telephone number that the subscriber may use given the subscriber's present location.
The first option is expensive because the subscriber will incur either local toll or long distance telephone charges during the period of internet usage. The second option is also expensive because the ISP charges a per minute connect fee for toll-free internet usage. The third option is time consuming because the subscriber must contact the ISP, which may involve a long distance telephone call, and spend the time required to access and talk to a representative to determine whether a local telephone number exists for internet access from that provider. Thereafter, the subscriber must reconfigure the computer with the desired telephone number, and then log on to the internet.
Thus, there is a need for an easier way for a subscriber to access the internet through an ISP when the subscriber has traveled away from the local exchange serviced by the ISP.